Different
by yaoifannumba1
Summary: Naruto is the lead singer of a leading Band in Japan. What happens whenhe meets Sasuke,the spy for a competing singer. Please read.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…(whimper)

Different

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru ran into their limo as they were chased by fan-girls.

"That was close," Naruto said, panting inside the limo as it sped away.

"I know," Kiba said, trying to catch his breathe.

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru said, shaking his head.

Kiba and Naruto laughed.

"Next time we should get more security before the concert ends," Naruto said.

Kiba and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

Everything had been kind of hectic after their concerts. They had become the number one 'want to hear' band, so they had a lot of fans, mostly girls, but the crowds of fan-girls seemed to be getting bigger and they were coming from all over the world. In a way it was great because they knew people were listening to their music, but on the other hand, it was also kind of dangerous. They couldn't go anywhere without fear of being kidnapped, raped, or mauled by crazy fan-girls.

The limo pulled up to their hotel and Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru quickly jumped out and ran in, quick to get to their room before anyone saw them.

"We made it," Kiba said flopping onto a nearby couch as they entered their room.

Shikamaru sighed and sat on the couch next to him.

Naruto smiled.

"But you have to admit," he said, "it was a great concert."

Kiba nodded.

"I guess…, but I could do without being chased out of it."

Naruto giggled.

"They're just showing how much they like us."

"By mauling us?" Kiba asked, "I don't think so…"

"Maybe it'll get better," Naruto said, "We could get some more security and guards or something."

"I guess you have a point," Kiba said, "but will it be enough? It looked like there were thousands of them chasing us."

"Oh don't over exaggerate, Kiba," Shikamaru said, sarcasm in his voice, "There were more than a million."

Kiba frowned.

"Oh very funny, Shika," he said, "but really will it be enough for just guards and more security?"

"Well we can't get the army," Naruto said, "Maybe we should talk to Gaara."

Kiba and Shikamaru frowned.

"Gaara?" Kiba said, "I think you should rethink that."

Naruto frowned.

Gaara was their manager, but he seemed to be more interested in getting Naruto to go out with him, then with helping out their band.

"I'm sure he'd help us," Naruto said, "That is what a manager does, isn't it? I'll go talk to him."

Naruto headed for the door.

"Oh come on, Naruto. Now?" Kiba asked, whining slightly, "We just got in."

Naruto frowned.

"Now is as good a time as any," he said, "I'll only be gone for a while. It's still pretty early so I'll be back around 9:30, okay?"

"And if you don't come back?" Kiba asked.

"Then…call the police or something…"

Shikamaru sighed.

"So troublesome…"

Naruto grabbed his sunglasses from a nearby dresser and opened the front door.

"I'll be fine," he said.

"Be careful," Kiba said.

"Especially of Gaara and crazy fan-girls," Shikamaru added.

Naruto nodded and then walked out.

Kiba sighed.

"Do you think he'll make it back, this time?" he asked.

Shikamaru shrugged and turned on the TV.

Naruto walked down the street and looked around at all the different places. He liked to go out and walk, when the band had some free time. He never got to look around much because they always had shows and moved around a lot, so he liked when he had some alone time like now.

Naruto turned a corner and heard a scream. He jumped in surprise, thinking someone had recognized him, but then he smiled when he saw a pack of fan-girls gathered around a poster of their band.

"Oh he is saw awesome!" one screamed.

"Yeah, Naruto's so hot!" Another screamed.

Then they all screamed together in unison.

Naruto frowned and walked away, Then a thought came to mind and he snickered.

"What would they think if they knew I was gay?" he thought.

He shook his head, getting rid of the thought.

He had never really known how the fans would react to his sexuality so he had kept it a secret. The only people who knew were Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara.

Naruto walked down a narrow street and came to a tall office building. Thankfully, They were in the town Gaara's office was or he'd have to take a train.

Naruto walked in and went to the receptionist desk to see a blonde woman sitting behind.

The lady looked up at Naruto and frowned.

"Gaara is busy at the moment, please come back when you have an appointment," she said in an annoyed tone.

She must have been saying that all day.

"Ino, It's me," Naruto said, lifting his sunglasses.

"Naruto!" Ino said, happily, "I didn't recognize you."

"Good," Naruto said, "At least I know these are working."

Naruto put the sunglasses back on and Ino frowned.

"That bad, huh?" she said, "I get Gaara."

Ino pushed a button on her desk speaker and a annoyed voice answered.

"What do you want Ino?"

"Naruto's here," Ino said and the voice brightened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gaara's voice sounded through the speaker and Ino rolled her eyes, "Send him up."

Ino sighed and looked up at Naruto.

"Just go up to the 3rd floor," she said, "You know which room."

Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Ino," he said, smiling brightly.

Ino nodded and smiled back.

Naruto knocked on the door before he entered Gaara's office.

"Come in," Gaara said and Naruto opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

Naruto took off his sunglasses and walked over to Gaara's desk, sitting in the chair in front of it.

"Hello, Naruto," Gaara said, a slight smirk on his face, "To what do I owe this meeting?"

Naruto smiled.

"Well," he started, "We need some more security for our concerts. It's not really safe with all the fans and stuff going on."

"Really?" Gaara said, his eyes focused on Naruto's face, "Well I'll get right on that, but now may I ask you on a date? You must be board with all the concerts and constant media attention. Maybe I could give you a break."

Naruto sighed.

"Gaara…"

"Don't say no," Gaara said, "Just one date is all I ask. A night with just the two of us. No fan-girls or paparazzi chasing you around. Just dinner. What do you say?"

"Gaara I can't…" Naruto said, "It wouldn't be right for me just to leave the band like that."

"You are sweet ,Naruto," Gaara said, "Caring for the others like that, but don't you think they'd want you to have a little fun?"

Naruto gave a fake smile. He knew exactly what Kiba and Shikamaru would say if he went out on a date with Gaara and he doubted it would be anything good.

"I'm sorry, Gaara," Naruto said, sweetly, "But I just can't."

Gaara frowned, then his face took on a hopeful look.

"Maybe next time?" he asked.

"Maybe," Naruto said, smiling standing up from his seat.

Gaara stood up ,too.

"So will you check on the security thing?" Naruto asked, putting on cute puppy dog face.

Gaara gave a small smile.

"Of course," he said.

"So you'll call later to give us the news?" Naruto asked, walking to the door.

Gaara nodded.

"Of course," he said.

Naruto smiled and opened the door of the office.

"Thank you, Gaara," he said, "This really means a lot to us."

Gaara nodded.

"Anything for you, Naruto," he said, smirking.

Naruto smiled and walked out of the office and Gaara closed the door behind him and frowned.

When was he going to ever get a chance? It seemed he would never get a date with Naruto.

Gaara sighed and went back to his desk, thinking of way he could get Naruto to himself.

Naruto walked down the street. He was glad his meeting with Gaara had went okay. He just hoped Gaara went through with what he had said and not sat at his desk and think of a way to go out with him.

Naruto sighed and turned a corner and hit something, falling back.

Naruto looked up and saw a dark haired boy.

"I'm sorry," the boy said, helping Naruto up.

Naruto was about to say, "that 's okay", but then he heard a scream. He turned and saw two girls looking at him.

"You're Naruto!" one screamed and it seemed like they multiplies because they were joined by a group of girls.

Naruto's eyes widened and he realized that his sunglasses had fallen off when he had run into the dark haired guy.

"Oh no," he said, worried, then he turned to the boy he had run into, "Can you help me?"

The boy looked at him and nodded. He could feel trouble brewing and it wasn't safe to stay here, not with groups of fan-girls swarming together to attack.

The boy grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him down a nearby alley. They ran down another path and they heard the fan-girls behind them screaming.

"Come back Naruto!!"

The boy ran down another alley.

"Where are we going?" Naruto panted.

The boy shrugged.

"We have to get away from them before we figure out that."

"Can you lead us to the Mika Hotel," Naruto asked, "we'll be safe there."

The boy nodded and ran down a different alley. Soon, they were back on the street and they ran across the street, while the fan-girls screamed after them.

They reached the hotel and Naruto took the lead and dragged the boy into the building, fan-girls still in pursuit. Then they ran up a flight of stairs to Naruto's room. Naruto knocked on the door frantically and Kiba answered.

"Naruto, what-"

Naruto ran in, cutting Kiba off mid-sentence and dragged the dark-haired boy in behind him.

"Fan-girls!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba's eyes widened when he saw a stampede coming his way and he closed the door quickly and locked it, then he sat a chair in front of it for good measure.

Kiba frowned and turned to Naruto, who was panting, completely out of breathe.

"Naruto, what happened?" he asked.

"And who is he?" Shikamaru asked from the couch, looking at the boy behind Naruto.

"He helped me," Naruto said, still panting, then he looked at the boy, "But I never got your name."

The boy smirked.

"I'm Sasuke," he said, " Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Well thanks, Sasuke," Naruto said, flashing one of his dazzling smiles, "I don't know what I would have done with out you."

Sasuke gave a small smile.

"So why were they chasing you?"

Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru frowned.

You've got to be kidding me," Kiba said, "You haven't heard of us?"

"I don't think so," Sasuke said, eyes locked on Naruto, "Should I?"

"Yeah," Kiba said, a little annoyed, "We're only the most listened to band in Japan and soon the world. Our posters are everywhere."

"You sure you haven't heard of us?" Naruto asked, putting on a puppy dog face, complete with pouting.

Sasuke gave a small smile.

"I'm sure if I had, you'd be on the top of my list," he said.

Naruto blushed, while Kiba and Shikamaru frowned. Was this guy trying to hit on Naruto?

"Okay," Kiba said, "It's time for you to go."

Sasuke frowned.

"But Kiba," Naruto said, "The fan-girls are still out there. He could get mauled for information or something."

"Not my problem," Kiba said, "He's got to go."

Naruto pouted.

"Oh come on Kiba," He said, "He helped me. We can at least keep him here until they disperse outside."

Kiba frowned.

"Let him stay," Shikamaru said.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side," Kiba said.

"I'm not on anyone's side," Shikamaru said, "Just let him stay until the fan-girls leave and stop being so troublesome…"

Kiba frowned.

"Fine," he said, crossing his arms and pouting like a child who hadn't got his way.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke smirked.

"So you all are the number one band?" Sasuke asked.

"Well that's what they say on the radio and TV," Naruto said, "But we're just one of many."

"I'm sure you're pretty good if they call you number one," Sasuke said, smirking, "So who's the lead singer?"

Naruto raised his hand and Shikamaru and Kiba pointed to him.

Sasuke smirked.

"That's what I figured," he said, "You have to put the prettiest one in front."

Naruto blushed and Kiba and Shikamaru frowned. This guy was definitely hitting on Naruto.

"So…uh…what do you do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'm a photographer," Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto asked, "That must be fun. What do you take pictures of ?"

"Landscapes mostly," Sasuke said, "but my life's boring. What about yours? It must be pretty interesting being in a band."

"I guess it is pretty interesting," Naruto said, "between singing at concerts and running from big mobs."

"That does sound pretty interesting," Sasuke said, giving a charming smile.

Naruto blushed and smiled back.

Shikamaru and Kiba frowned as they watched Naruto and Sasuke talk. They had never seen Naruto so interested in someone before and in that way. They could see he was attracted to Sasuke and they were a little concerned. They didn't want Naruto to be hurt. They barely knew the guy. He could be just one of those people looking at someone because they have money or worse just for sex.

Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other, exchanging looks. In silence they agreed to look after Naruto in case Naruto decided to give this guy a chance.

Soon, Kiba and Shikamaru were the first to notice, the fan-girls had dispersed outside and they smirked.

"Okay time to go," Kiba sounded.

Naruto turned to him and frowned, but Sasuke nodded.

"I should be going he said," he said, "It's getting late."

Naruto gave a tiny pout as Sasuke started for the door.

Naruto opened the door for him and Sasuke gave a small smile.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, "it was nice meeting you. Maybe we could go out sometime?"

"Maybe," Naruto said and Kiba and Shikamaru frowned.

Sasuke pulled out a card and handed it to Naruto.

"Call me," he said and he walked away from the door.

Naruto watched as he walked away and when he was gone, he closed the door and gave a sigh of longing. Then he noticed the looks Kiba and Shikamaru were giving him.

"What?" he asked.

"You know what?" Kiba said, frowning, "What's up with you and darky?"

"His name is Sasuke," Naruto said, "And nothing's up."

"Sure," Kiba said, "I saw the looks you were giving him."

"What looks?" Naruto said, scuffing his foot on the floor and putting his hands behind his back.

"Don't play with me?" Kiba said, "You know perfectly well what looks."

Naruto sighed.

"Okay, so I like him," he said, "So what? Its not like he was going for me."

"What?!" Kiba said, "You've got to be kidding me. If we weren't here, he would have jumped you. He was definitely interested."

"You think so?" Naruto asked, "So you two wouldn't mind if I went out with him on a date, let's say Saturday night?"

Kiba and Shikamaru frowned.

"So I guess you two don't like him?" Naruto asked, seeing the looks.

"It's not that we don't like him, Naruto," Shikamaru said, "We just don't want you to get hurt."

Naruto frowned.

"Well I can take care of my self," he said, indignantly, "You two don't have to worry about me."

"We don't care if you go out with him," Kiba said, "We just want you to be careful that's all."

Naruto's face softened.

"So you guys really do care," he said.

Kiba and Shikamaru frowned.

"Be serious," Kiba said.

Naruto walked over and hugged his two best friends.

"I am being serious," he said, "and I'll be careful, I promise."

Naruto pulled back and wrapped his pinkies around Shikamaru and Kiba's pinkies.

"Pinky promise," he said and Shikamaru and Kiba sighed.

"Pinky promise," they said in unison.

Sasuke sighed and picked up his cell phone as it rang.

"Yes?"

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," a voice cooed on the other end.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you get the information, yet?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah."

"So what have you learned about our dear Naruto?" Sakura cooed.

Sasuke sighed. This girl could be so annoying.

"Well, I found out that he's gay," he said, "If that helps."

Sakura laughed.

"Are you serious?" she said, "Well that'll make a good front page."

Sasuke sighed.

"Okay," he said, "Is that it? I got the information, now can I go?"

"Not so fast," Sakura said, "I want you to keep with him. Find out more. I want that band down for the count. Just flatter him a bit."

Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever," he said and he hung up.

Sakura frowned, when Sasuke hung up, but then a smile crossed her face. With Sasuke on the case, she was sure her band would be put back on the top of the charts.

The next afternoon, Sasuke called Naruto's cell-phone number, courtesy of Sakura and wasn't surprised to hear the blonde's voice come up on the other end.

"Hello?" the blonde answered cheerfully.

"Hi," Sasuke said, "It's me, Sasuke."

There was a slight pause and then Naruto came back on.

"How did you get my number?" he asked.

"I have my ways," Sasuke said in a sleek voice, "but anyways I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime today. Maybe for some coffee or something."

"Really?" Naruto asked, excited at the chance to go out with Sasuke, "Make that coffee, ramen and you've got a date."

Sasuke smirked.

"Ramen, huh?" he said, "Okay, ramen it is."

Naruto smiled. He was going out with Sasuke and getting ramen. This was going to be the best day ever.

"So when do you want me to meet you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm down stairs now-"

"Okay," Naruto interrupted, "I'll be right down."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto hung up the phone. Perfect.

Naruto got his coat and ran for the door.

"I'll be back soon. Bye," he yelled to Shikamaru and Kiba, then he ran out the door and down the stairs.

Kiba and Shikamaru frowned, having an idea of where Naruto was going and with whom he was going.

"So what's with you and ramen?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto engulf another bowl of the warm noodles.

Naruto looked at the now empty bowl and smiled.

"Well ever since I was little, I've always liked it," he said, "It's like a comfort food and I needed a lot of comfort growing up."

Sasuke frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and gave a small smile.

Well I grew up alone," he said, "My parents died when I was still a baby, so I became a orphan, but a friend of my parents took care of me."

"Do you still visit your parents friend?" Sasuke asked.

"From time to time," Naruto said, "but most of the time he's busy."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"I spent most of my life growing up alone, too," he said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"My parents died when I was five," he said, "so I got to know them a little, but the only one I had left was my brother. He took care of me a little, but most of the time he was busy with work so I didn't see him much. He recently past away."

Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"That's okay," Sasuke said, "I really didn't know much about him, so it doesn't bother me much. We never really developed any brotherly bond with each other, but that's enough about me. How did you end up in a top charts band, anyway?"

"Oh, well," Naruto started, "I started out solo, but then I met Shikamaru and Kiba and we got together. We were discovered by our manager, Gaara and then it all went from there."

Sasuke smiled.

"Are you done?" he asked, "There's somewhere else I want us to go."

Naruto nodded and smiled.

Sasuke paid for the ramen and then took Naruto to nearby club.

"You don't have to worry about us being seen here," Sasuke said as he led Naruto into the club, "It's pretty V.I.P."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke led him onto the dance floor. Almost as soon as they were on the floor, a slow song came on.

Sasuke smirked and Naruto blushed.

Sasuke put Naruto's hands around him and Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips. Sasuke led Naruto in the music and Naruto smiled softly up at him.

"So how do you like our date so far?" Sasuke asked.

"It's been great," Naruto said, "Thanks."

Sasuke gave a small smile and Naruto laid his head on his shoulder.

"You know," Naruto said, "My friends said that they didn't want me to get hurt, but you don't seem bad at all, not like the other people who usually try to go out with me."

Sasuke frowned, feeling guilty. He was just like the others.

Naruto smiled, happy that someone was actually getting to know him.

Sasuke took Naruto back to the hotel , after a quick walk at the park and Naruto smiled.

"Thanks for the date," he said, "It was fun."

Sasuke gave a small smile back.

"Your welcome," he said, "Maybe we can do it some other time?"

Naruto nodded.

"Sure."

"Then if you're not too, busy," Sasuke started, "Would you like to go somewhere Saturday night?"

Naruto smiled.

"When will you pick me up?" he asked.

"How about eight?" Sasuke said.

"Okay," Naruto said, "See you then."

Sasuke smiled and then leaned forward, brushing his lips against Naruto's cheek, making the blonde blush.

"Yeah, see you then."

Kiba and Shikamaru frowned when Naruto finally closed the door.

"So you did go out with him," Kiba said, "So…?"

"So?" Naruto said.

"So what happened?" Kiba asked.

"Well we got some ramen, went dancing and then we went to the park," Naruto said.

"He didn't try anything did he?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shika," Naruto whined, "Of course he didn't. It was a first date, more like a outing."

"More like a step towards the bed," Kiba murmured.

Naruto frowned.

"It was nothing like that," he said, "He was really nice. He treated me like a person and not like a pop star. I think he's different…"

"Different?" Shikamaru and Kiba said in unison, similar frowns on their faces.

"Yeah, different…" Naruto said, "he doesn't treat me like an object like everyone else, no offense."

"None taken," Kiba and Shikamaru said.

"But you do know what you're saying don't you?" Kiba said.

Naruto nodded.

Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other.

"If you really like him, we won't stop you from seeing him," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, we're your friends, not your mothers," Kiba said.

Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, you guys."

Sasuke frowned when his phone rang.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura cooed, "Do you have anymore info on our blonde?"

Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura, I don't want to do this anymore," he said.

He felt guilty for misleading Naruto. That's why he had asked him out for Saturday, so he could make up for everything. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

"What?!" Sakura screeched, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to hurt him," Sasuke said, truthfully, "He's different from all the people I've met."

"What?!" Sakura screeched. "Don't tell me you're falling for that blonde pop singer."

Sasuke thought about it and his heart jumped at the idea. Maybe he was falling for Naruto.

"What if I am?" he said, calmly, "It's none of your business and I refuse to do this anymore."

Sakura was about to yell, but then Sasuke hung up the phone.

Sakura threw her phone across the room. How could Sasuke even think of falling for that pop prince? Sasuke was suppose to be hers. She glared and tapped her fingers on her desk. Then she smirked. Maybe she could strike a deal with Naruto's manager.

Sakura got up from her desk and walked out of her office. She was a women on a mission.

"Gaara, you have a visitor," Ino's voice said, through his speaker.

"Who is it?" Gaara asked, frowning.

"She says her name in Sakura," Ino said.

Gaara's frown deepened. Sakura? What was she doing here?

"Send her up," he said into the speaker.

A few minutes later, Sakura came up and burst into his office without knocking. Gaara would have glared, but he had heard that Sakura had certain 'habits'.

"Why are you here, Haruno?" Gaara asked.

"I have some business with one of you clients," Sakura said, "Naruto."

Gaara frowned.

"What do you want with him?"

"It seems that he's dating one of mine," Sakura said.

Gaara glared.

"What?" he said, through gritted teeth.

Sakura smirked. It seemed she had something.

"I want them to separate," she said, " I was thinking we could make a deal."

Gaara smirked, the gears in his head working overdrive. Maybe he could get Naruto after all.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Sakura smirked and told Gaara everything he needed to know.

Sasuke picked Naruto up on Saturday and they went to dinner at a local restaurant.

The restaurant was classy. The lights were dimmed for a romantic look and there was even a dance floor where some were dancing to the music played from a speaker in the ceiling.

Naruto and Sasuke got a table and Naruto smiled and looked around.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled.

It's beautiful."

Sasuke smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," he said.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Naruto said, "this is the most fun I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad," Sasuke said, smiling.

"So how did you find this place?" Naruto asked, "I never even knew this was here."

"Actually, I just found it was here," Sasuke said, "I wanted to find the perfect place for our date."

Naruto smiled softly.

"Wow," he said, "That's so sweet."

Sasuke smiled.

"Want to dance?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Naruto smiled and nodded, putting his hand in Sasuke's.

Sasuke led him to the dance floor and put his arms around Naruto's waist, while Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck.

Naruto smiled for the umpteenth time. He had never smiled with anyone else as much as he did when he was with Sasuke. He felt happy, happier than he had ever been since the start of his music career.

Sasuke smiled his first true smile in years. He really was falling for Naruto. He loved this blonde and he didn't want to be without him.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and Naruto looked up into his eyes.

"Sasuke?" he asked.

"Hm?"

Naruto blushed and looked at Sasuke's chest in embarrassment.

"I-I really like you," he said, softly.

Sasuke smiled and lifted Naruto's head.

"I like you, too," he said, softly.

Naruto smiled and Sasuke leaned forward and brushed his lips to Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes twinkled as his eyes watered, then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sasuke's in a gentle kiss. Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip before they broke apart and looked at each other.

Naruto smiled and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. It was perfect.

Naruto said goodbye to Sasuke and they shared a kiss before Naruto went into the hotel room.

"So I guess you had a good time?" Kiba asked,

Naruto nodded, smiling brightly.

Kiba smiled.

"I'm glad you found someone," he said, putting a arm around Naruto's shoulder's.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Thanks," Naruto said, then his cell phone rang.

Naruto opened the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

Kiba and Shikamaru watched as Naruto nodded and listened to the person on the phone. Then Naruto closed the phone.

"Who was that?" Kiba asked.

"Gaara," Naruto said, "He said that there was something he had to tell me."

Shikamaru and Kiba frowned.

"So he asked you to come tonight?"

"He said it was urgent," Naruto said, "I'll be back soon."

Shikamaru and Kiba frowned, something had to be up, but they didn't know what.

Naruto walked up to Gaara's office and knocked, before he went in.

"You wanted to see me?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded and pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

"I've heard you've been dating someone recently," Gaara said, when Naruto had sat down.

Naruto's eyes widened and he became nervous.

"You found out about that?" he asked.

Gaara nodded.

"Yes," he said, "and I just wanted to tell you something you should know about him."

Naruto looked up at Gaara in surprise.

"It turns out that this…Sasuke has been using you from the get go," Gaara said, putting on a concerned face.

"What?" Naruto asked, his voice soft.

"The only reason he went out with you was to get information to put in the tabloids so that another band could take the top of the charts," Gaara said, "He only wanted to ruin the band by finding something out that he could use against you."

Naruto shook his head.

"No," he said in disbelief, "He said…He was different."

Gaara stood up from his desk and walked over to Naruto, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard to believe," he said, "but it's true. I got it from the person who hired him to do it. I'm sorry."

Naruto shook as tears fell from his eyes. Then he stood up, looking at Gaara sadly, and then ran from the room.

Gaara smirked. Naruto was sure to be his.

Kiba and Shikamaru were shocked when Naruto ran in and then ran to his room, closing the door.

"Naruto?" Kiba called, worried, "Are you okay?"

Sobs were his only answer and Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other. What had happened?

Kiba turned the handle and opened the door, thankful there weren't locks on the door.

Kiba walked in and was disturbed to see Naruto sobbing into the pillow of his bed.

"Naruto?" he asked, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

Kiba put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, but Naruto didn't move, his head buried in his pillow, sobs wracking his body.

Shikamaru walked over and sat on the other side of Naruto.

"Tell us what's wrong," he said, rubbing Naruto's back.

Naruto sniffed and looked up, tears still falling.

"H-He was…using me," he sobbed.

Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other.

"Who?" Kiba asked, having an idea.

"S-Sasuke.." Naruto cried, "H-He j-just wanted…t-to get information…on me s-so he could ruin the band a-and I…I let him."

Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto and Naruto started to sob into his chest.

"It's okay," he said, "It'll be okay."

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed Naruto's back gently, feeling each time Naruto shook with each sob.

"I'm so stupid," Naruto cried.

"No," Kiba said. It hurt to see Naruto so sad.

"It's not your fault," Shikamaru said, "You couldn't have known this would happen."

"But you two told me," Naruto cried, "You told me…I guess it's not meant-"

"Naruto stop," Kiba said. He hated for Naruto to put himself down.

"Don't do this to yourself. None of this was your fault and you're not stupid. It wasn't your fault that he was a jerk. You couldn't help that."

Naruto sniffed and buried his head in Kiba's chest.

"I'm tired," he said, softly.

Kiba sighed sadly and laid Naruto down on his bed, pulling the covers up to Naruto's chin.

"Come on, Shika" he said to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded and they left the room.

Naruto turned over onto his side and curled into a ball. Then he buried his head in his pillow and started to sob again. It hurt…It hurt so much…

Sasuke went to Naruto's hotel the next day and was surprised when Kiba answered the door.

"Is Naruto here?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well can I see him?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

Kiba glared.

"Naruto doesn't want to talk to you," he said, "So you should just leave."

"What?" Sasuke asked, "but I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong?" Neji interrupted, a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Kiba," a voice said behind him, "It's okay, let him in."

Kiba frowned and moved out of the way.

Sasuke looked in and saw Naruto. The blonde's eyes were red and puffy from…crying?

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"We need to talk," Naruto said, walking towards his room. Sasuke followed, nervously as he received glares from both Shikamaru and Kiba.

When they were in the room, Naruto closed the door and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were using me to get information?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Naruto I-" he started.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Naruto asked, sadly.

"Naruto I didn't mean to hurt you," Sasuke said.

"Well you did," Naruto said, anger and sadness mixed together, "Are you happy now? Did you get everything you wanted?"

Sasuke stepped forward and Naruto stepped back.

"How could you?" Naruto cried, "How could you just play with my heart like a toy? I thought you were different. I thought…"

"Naruto, I'm sorry," Sasuke said, "Please just let me explain."

Naruto shook his head.

"I think you should go," he said, sadly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Naruto please, just-"

"Go!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto sadly and left the room, wincing as the door slammed behind him and a sob was heard behind it.

Sasuke walked to the front door, but before he left he looked at Shikamaru and Kiba.

"I'm sorry," he said, quietly and he left the room with a broken heart.

Shikamaru and Kiba went into Naruto's room and saw the blonde on the floor crying into his hands.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked, crouching beside him," Are you going to be okay?"

"We have a concert tonight," Shikamaru said, "If you're not feeling up to it, we can postpone it."

Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine," he said, softly, wiping away his tears, "besides I think a concert would actually do me some good. I'll be okay."

Kiba and Shikamaru nodded.

"I think I'm going to rest for a while," Naruto said, getting up and going to his bed, "until the concert."

Kiba and Shikamaru nodded, taking the hint.

"Okay," Kiba said and they left the room.

Naruto sighed and laid down on his bed. He hated feeling like this. He couldn't believe that he had actually thought Sasuke was different than the others he had met. He was just the same, if not worse than the others, but when he hadn't known of the betrayal, they had had fun. He had been happy. He missed that feeling and he wondered if he'd ever get it back.

Sasuke sighed and walked down the street. He had visited all the places where he and Naruto had gone and it was like a stab to the heart when he thought of how hurt Naruto had been. He was so stupid for thinking that he could have made everything up with just a date. H should have told the truth, then maybe none of this would have happened.

Sasuke walked past a store and heard a scream. He turned and saw a group of girls gathered around a sign on the store wall.

"Hey are you going, Miki?" a girl said, "I am. I cant wait to see Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he walked towards the girls to see the sign.

"Of course I am," the girl named Miki said, 'I got my tickets weeks ago."

The girls dispersed and Sasuke was given a clear view of the sign. Sasuke read the sign and it was like a beam of light had been placed over his head. Maybe he still had a chance. Naruto's band had a concert tonight. Maybe he could make it up with Naruto there.

Sasuke then looked at the bottom of the sign. SOLD OUT.

Frowning, Sasuke started down the street again. If he couldn't get tickets than he'd have to sneak in. He hoped there weren't many guards.

Naruto sighed.

"Maybe he just forgot," he said, trying to convince Kiba and Shikamaru that Gaara was busy so it would be easy for him to forget the extra security.

"I think he was too busy worrying about you," Kiba said, I think we need a new manager."

"I'll talk to him after the concert," Naruto said, "but for now let's just do this."

Shikamaru sighed.

"So troublesome…"

Kiba frowned.

"Whatever…"

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru walked on stage and the crowd went wild. Naruto gave a fake happy smile and winked at a nearby girl, who swooned at him even noticing her. Then they took their positions and started.

Sasuke snuck through the back door, surprised that there wasn't much security. He easily snuck past what guards were there. He was now backstage. He heard the music and made it to the side of the stage.

He looked out and saw Naruto singing with Kiba and Shikamaru on drums and piano.

Naruto happened to look over and his eyes widened when he saw Sasuke, but he kept singing.

He looked away, his heart beating faster. He still like the bastard. Why?

Sasuke frowned and listened to the song, waiting for it to be over.

_(1)Girl, you wanted/ to shut it all off and make a run for the door/ it's so hard to make it/For every inch we get we need a mile more_

_But there is always so much distance can't, but feel it somehow/ but you have never ever felt it like you feel it right now/ I am closing up inside and I was only just starting/ and you can't be close enough unless I'm feeling your heartbeat_

_All of your love/ was all that I needed_

_All of your love/ was all that I needed_

_Girl, what are you doing now?/ Are you going out?/ Or has your life shut down./ Are you there?/This thing keeps calling out /I feel like freaking out/ but we keep reaching out_

_But there is always so much distance can't, but feel it somehow/ but you have never ever felt it like you feel it right now/ I am closing up inside and I was only just starting/ and you can't be close enough unless I'm feeling your heartbeat_

_Girl, it's hard enough/ just to move around/ Girl it's hard enough/ just to move around/ Oh I wanted you/ Oh I wanted you Oh I wanted you to move/Oh I wanted you/ Oh I wanted you /Oh I wanted you to move_

_All of your love/ was all that I needed_

_All of your love/ was all that I needed_

_All of your love/ was all that I needed_

_All of your love/ was all that I needed_

When he was finished, Naruto gave a smile to the crowd.

"I'm sorry," he said into his microphone, " but we'll have to take a brief intermission."

The crowd whined in unison.

"But don't worry," Naruto said, "I'll be right back."

Naruto winked and every girl in the room swooned.

Naruto walked off of the stage, towards Sasuke and Shikamaru and Kiba followed.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto hissed.

"I needed to talk to you," Sasuke said, frowning at Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Well could come back later," Naruto said, "Or never or maybe just call by phone so I can hang up as soon as I hear your voice."

Kiba and Shikamaru smirked and Sasuke frowned.

"Look," Sasuke said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Naruto glared.

"I don't care anymore," he said, "Just go."

Naruto turned and walked back on stage. Sasuke wanted to pull him back, but Kiba and Shikamaru stepped in the way. Sasuke frowned. They were like his personal body guards.

"Just leave him alone," Kiba said, frowning.

Then he left for the stage.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Why are you here, really?" he asked.

"I wanted to apologize," Sasuke said, "but it seems I'll never get the chance."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Things can't be settled with just a few words," he said, "Naruto has been hurt a few times in his life, but this time was the worst. He really liked you."

"I liked him, too," Sasuke said, "I still do, that's why I came."

"Then your problems can be settled on stage," Shikamaru said.

Then he left going back to his position on stage.

Sasuke frowned and the music started back up.

_(2)Every night I see you standing on the corner/ shaking that thang like you're playing pop warner/ touchdown turnaround play by play keep the score/ would you turn me down if I'm not what you're looking for_

_I never knew you (don't give on me)/ _

_I never knew you (don't give on me)/ _

_I never knew you (don't give on me)/ _

_I never knew you/ threw so hard_

_Touchdown turnaround I never see you around/ anywhere or anymore you are what I'm looking for/ touchdown turnaround everything is safe and sound/ everywhere and every time I am yours and you are mine_

Sasuke sighed and walked on stage.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" he asked, quickly.

"Apologizing."

Sasuke waved to the crowd and everyone screamed.

_Little league '93 taught me how to take defeat/ good thing there's no mercy rule in love 'cause I'd long be beat/ hit the ground look around but you're nowhere to be found/ accept my loss and head back to the mound_

(Naruto: _I never knew you)/ _(Sasuke: _(don't give on me)/ _

(Naruto: _I never knew you) /_(Sasuke: _don't give on me)/ _

(Naruto: _I never knew you )/_(Sasuke: _(don't give on me)/ _

(Naruto: _I never knew you) / threw so hard_)

Naruto walked around Sasuke and they played a sort of foreplay.

The crowd liked it and screamed louder.

Naruto: _Touchdown turnaround I never see you around/ _Sasuke: _anywhere or anymore you are what I'm looking for/ _Naruto: t_ouchdown turnaround everything is safe and sound/ _Sasuke: _everywhere and every time I am yours and you are mine_

(Naruto: _I never knew you)/ _(Sasuke: _(don't give on me)/ _

(Naruto: _I never knew you _)(Sasuke: _don't give on me)/ _

(Naruto: _I never knew you _)(Sasuke: _(don't give on me)/ _

(Naruto: _I never knew you _)_/ threw so hard_)

Naruto walked away from Sasuke and crossed his arms, stubbornly and Sasuke pulled him back, twirling him around. Naruto broke away and stuck out his tongue childishly and Sasuke smirked.

Naruto: _Touchdown turnaround I never see you around/ _Sasuke: _anywhere or anymore you are what I'm looking for/ _Naruto: t_ouchdown turnaround everything is safe and sound/ _Sasuke: _everywhere and every time I am yours and you are mine_

Naruto smiled, softly and Sasuke took his hand, a small smile appearing on his face.

Naruto: _Touchdown turnaround I am yours and you are mine/ _Sasuke: _anywhere or anymore you are what I'm looking for/ _Naruto: _touchdown turnaround everything is safe and sound/ _Sasuke: _everywhere and every time /_Naruto and Sasuke: _I am yours and you are mine_

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other as the song ended and then Sasuke took Naruto's hand and got on one knee.

The crowd gasped and Naruto's eyes widened.

"What are you…?"

Sasuke put the microphone to his lips.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," he said, softly, "I'm sorry I used you and I'm sorry I hurt you."

Naruto sighed and looked away.

"At first I was only getting information," Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him sadly, "but once I got to know you, I didn't want to hurt you. So I tried to make up for it on our last date, but you got hurt anyway. I really like you Naruto. Maybe even love you, but we'll never know, if you don't give me another chance."

Sasuke stood back up and looked at Naruto with hopeful eyes.

"I hope you can forgive me for what I did," he said, softly.

Naruto's eyes watered and he looked out into the crowd, who was surprised.

"Okay everybody," he said to the crowd, "I met this guy a few days ago and he was really nice to me, but then he hurt me."

The crowd booed and Sasuke winced.

"Now he's apologizing for it," Naruto said, "Should I give him another chance?"

The crowd cheered and Naruto smiled.

"I guess that's a yes," he said, "but I can't hear you. Should I give him another chance?!"

The crowd cheered louder and Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"I guess since they want me to, you get another chance," he said.

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and their lips met in the middle.

The crowd went wild.

Kiba and Shikamaru smiled, glad something had worked out.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled and the rest of the concert went off with out a hitch.

The papers had a knew headline the next day.

POP STAR GETS HIS GUY

Naruto smiled at the paper.

"Who knew that most fans like gay singers with boyfriends."

Sasuke chuckled.

"I guess my appearance put you at the top of the charts?"

Kiba laughed.

"Now were permanently glued to the charts," he said.

Shikamaru sighed.

"So troublesome…"

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's hand and they went to Naruto's room. Naruto giggled and Shikamaru and Kiba frowned.

"Don't do anything in there," they said in unison.

Whatever," Sasuke said, closing the room door.

Gaara glared at the paper. It was like a slap to the face, seeing Naruto and Sasuke's picture on the front page. He was never going to get Naruto.

Sakura screeched and tore up the paper in her hands. That pop star had taken her Sasuke! This was not suppose to happen. She was suppose to get Sasuke, not Naruto.

Sakura screeched again and threw the scrapes of the paper in the trash can.

Kiba and Shikamaru frowned as moans came from Naruto's room.

"I said don't do anything in there," Kiba yelled, frowning.

Shikamaru frowned.

"So troublesome…" he said, turning up the TV to drown out the moans.

Kiba growled at the door and sat on the sofa next to Shikamaru.

"Is this how it's going to be for now on?" he asked.

Shikamaru shrugged and Kiba sighed.

"You know Shika?" Kiba said, "You're troublesome…"

Shikamaru sighed and leaned over, kissing Kiba's cheek.

Kiba looked at him wide eyed and Shikamaru smirked as he just stared at the TV.

"You-you…" he said, trying to find the right words.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at Kiba.

"Shut up for once and kiss me," he said.

Kiba stared at him and then grinned and pressed their lips together

Naruto heard the commotion outside of his door and looked out to see Kiba and Shikamaru kissing on the couch.

Naruto grinned.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked, pulling Naruto back to the bed.

"Kiba and Shikamaru are snogging on the couch," Naruto giggled.

Sasuke frowned and looked out of the door.

"Dang."

Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke back to the bed.

"We should be doing that," he said.

"We were until you stopped,' Sasuke said.

Naruto pouted and Sasuke smiled and pressed his lips gently to Naruto's, pushing the blonde back on the bed.

"But Sasuke…" Naruto whined, making a puppy dog face, "Kiba said not to do anything in here."

Well he's doing stuff out there," Sasuke said.

Naruto smirked.

"I guess you're right," he said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke straddled Naruto and pressed their lips together. Naruto smiled into the kiss and thrust his hips up, rubbing against Sasuke's hips. Sasuke moaned into his mouth and Naruto smirked.

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at him, their eyes meeting with lust filled gazes.

Then they smiled. It would be a long day.

(1)All of your love, by: HelloGoodbye

(2)Touchdown turnaround (don't give up on me), by: HelloGoodbye

Sorry. There was no lemon (Mwahahahaha). Truth is I didn't want this to be at the Mature level.

Other than that, I hope you liked it.

Review!


End file.
